Love's Magic
by moonlightangel1
Summary: Yes! Ash/Misty! A bit of angst, cause you know...yeah. So here I am with Ash/Misty, whatever you call that...orange-shippy...or WHATEVER. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!!! KAY?!!! I SPENT A TON OF TIME ON THIS!!!
1. I...

Love's Magic  
A/N: *alarm* Whoop, whoop! Kawaiiness alert! Just kidding! ^ - ^ This is Ash and Misty, with a side serving of Gary jealousy. Poor Gary.  
He gets nobody. Oh well. At least Ash and Misty are happy! All right, Read and Review! Tell me if it's too short, and I'll revise it. Please, someone! Request a...Brock and Misty story from me! Or Gary and Misty. I want to dedicate a fic for someone. Okee dokee! ^ - ^   
  
  
  
  
" I'm tired."  
" Quit whining."  
" Shut up, Ash!"   
Misty Waterflower growled at her supposed 'arch enemy' Ash Ketchum. She cradled the baby pokemon Togepi in her arms. Brock was with them, breaking up their misellaneous fights constantly. Right now they were headed to Proffesor Oak's laboratory, to drop off some pokemon and to rest after their long, hard journey at Johto.  
" I can't wait to show Proffesor Oak my new pokemon!" Ash grinned.  
" And I can't wait to tell Tracey about all the different breeding pokemon places we visited!" Brock added.  
" He'd just love to draw my new water pokemon!" Misty smiled.  
After a while...  
  
" Hey, it's getting pretty dark. Shouldn't we camp out?" Brock looked around.  
" Yeah." Ash agreed.  
They set up their camp. Ash took care of setting out their sleeping bags, Brock took care of the pokemon and Misty did nothing, till Ash ordered her.  
" Come on Misty! You can't just sit there." Ash urged.  
" What do you want me to do?!" Misty snapped.  
" Gather firewood," Ash hissed.  
" Fine!" Misty set Togepi down and marched off into the woods, with Pikachu tagging behind to keep her company and safety.   
Misty kept her head down as she plucked sticks off trees.  
" Pika...pika pika pi pikachu? (Misty...what's wrong?)" Pikachu chirped.  
" Nothing..." Misty paused and looked down at the little yellow cutie. " Well...can you keep a secret?"  
" Pi! PIKA PIKA! PIKACHU! ( Of course! I KEEP ASH'S ALL THE TIME!)" Pikachu nodded frantically,and hopped on her shoulder.  
" Okay..." Misty whispered in Pikachu's ear. " I secretly love Ash..."  
" Pika! (That's cute.)" Pikachu responded.  
  
There was laughing in the far distance. Ash heard Pikachu's cute small chuckle squeak and Misty's shrill giggle.  
" Wonder what they're doing..." Ash grumbled.   
" Hey...I hear Gary's laugh..."  
  
" That's funny, Gary!" Misty giggled.  
" Yeah, I know." Gary grinned.  
  
" GARY OAK?! What're YOU doing here?" Ash marched up to him.  
" What am I doing? I'm on a date with my Misty Waterflower."  
Misty giggled and pulled away.  
" I'm not cheap...not like your ditzy cheerleaders, Gary Oak." Misty rolled her eyes.  
Ash, satisfied with Misty shoving Gary away, returned with helping Brock.  
" Is it working?" Gary whispered.  
Misty shrugged.  
" Ah...hopefully." she responded softly.  
" Hmm..." Brock kept quiet.  
  
Night. Misty couldn't sleep. She was used to the eerie sounds of bug pokemon and the chilliness, especially the stillness, but she just was so bothered. She was sleeping in between Ash and Gary. Something had nibbled at her inside, made her believe that at first she despised Ash and was in love with Gary. But no, she had been out of her mind. She loved Ash and now she was confirming her feelings. It's proven.   
Misty rocked Togepi in her arms, making the egg pokemon brii in a humming tone. Misty set Togepi down and her eyes rested on Ash. He was asleep, looking as adorable as a sleeping, cuddled baby.   
" Oh Ash..." Misty whispered.  
She crept over and leaned over him. His hat was off and a strand of hair was in his face. She gently removed it and admired his face. She still couldn't believe she had fallen for such an obnoxious, pokemon obsessed, little boy. But then again...she had fallen for Gary... Misty studied his plumped lips that were apart, dripping with drool. Misty giggled and quietly she leaned over....  
" WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
" AHHHHHHHH!!!"  
Misty leapt to her feet as Ash darted upward, in terror.  
" What were you doing?!" Ash yelled.  
" NOTHING!" Misty could feel herself blushing.'  
" YES YOU WERE! YOU WERE GOING TO KISS ME!" Ash screamed.   
Misty felt tears of rage and embarrasment flush her cheeks.  
" NO I WASN'T!!!!! I WOULD NEVER KISS YOU, ASH KETCHUM!" Misty screeched.  
" LIKEWISE!!!! I WOULD NEVER IN ETERNITY OR IN MY DREAMS KISS YOU!!!!!"  
Misty was hurt.  
" ....Why?"  
" CAUSE I HATE YOU!" he shouted.  
Misty trembled and her hands flew up to her eyes.   
" I HATE YOU, ASH KETCHUM!" she screamed.  
She turned and fled, sobbing.  
  
Misty was blind with pain and hurt. She couldn't stop her hard sobbing. So she dove right into an ice-freezing river. The cold water woke her up. Water filled her lungs as the waves hurled her down near the rocks.   
" AGHH!" Misty choked as she fought hard to get to the surface.  
She broke through, choking and gasping in gulps of air.  
" HEEELLLLLPP---!!!"  
The waves stomped her down again. Misty felt her lungs bursting, her life drowning away. The last time she broke free to the surface, she saw Ash, Brock and Gary screaming.  
" I love you...." Misty murmured as darkness enveloped her.  
  
A/N: Ahh...sorry about the cliff hanger, pples. Sorry. But I need ideas for the ending. And tell me how Ash apologizes. So please, forgive me. No flaming, either! if you wanna flame, email me: kiss_my_ass_bitch@fuckyou.com. Thanx.   
Luv, moonlight_angel.   



	2. Confessions

ch2:confessions  
a/n: hi! this is the conclusion of love's magic. i hope this satisfies all you ash/misty fans! a lot of you requested gary/misty, so i'll do that! thanx! oh, and some dumb person flamed...so all i gotta say, is don't read if ya don't like. so :p! leave me alone! okay, enough with my ranting, r & r! luv ya guys! ^_^   
  
" MISTY!" Ash shouted as he saw her hand slide into the waves.  
" I gotta help her! Hold this, I'm gonna go save her." Gary took off his shoes and handed them to Ash.  
" No!" Ash shouted, thrusting the shoes to the ground. " I'M gonna go save her. So butt out of my business, Gary Oak!"  
With that said, Ash took off his hat, belt, vest or jacket (whatever it is) and his shoes and socks. He took a deep breath and dove into the water. He reached the surface and gulped in air. Then he swam underneath the surface, fighting against the strong current.   
" MISTY!" he screamed, but the water muffled it.  
He pushed against the current and swam, trying to find her. He dove deeper and hit a rock with his side. Muffling his pained cry, he saw her. She was against a huge rock, the current was slamming her. Her arms were out, her eyes were closed, her lips were purple and she was pale. Shivering, Ash moved hard to get to her. The current was just too strong.  
" Misty!" he yelled.   
He felt the current shoving him away...away from Misty. He was going to lose all hope. Suddenly something rough brushed against his hand. He looked to his hand and saw a rope. He grabbed it and swam towards Misty. He grabbed her hand and broke to the surface. He tilted her head up as Gary and Brock pulled them to shore.   
Ash forgot about his friends for a sec and tended to Misty. She wasn't breathing. Quickly, Ash pumped her chest and stomach a few times, tears spilling over his cheeks. He put his mouth over hers and blew into it. Then he pumped her chest again. He waited for a minute and was overjoyed when she began coughing up water.   
" Misty!" Ash yelled, as Gary and Brock shouted too.  
She coughed up water again and opened her eyes to see her love.  
" Ash..."  
Brock layed a hand on Gary's shoulder.  
" Come on. I think they need to be alone." Brock told him.  
" Errrgh." Gary growled, jealousy overtaking him as the two looked into each other's eyes.  
" COME ON!" Brock snapped.   
They left, with Gary still jealous as ever. Misty looked up into Ash's eyes.  
" I...I have something to tell you Ash." Misty said softly.  
" What's that?" Ash asked, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes.  
" I'm afraid that you might break my heart." Misty sighed. Her eyes watered up. " I lied to you, Ash. I don't hate you. In fact, I love you."  
Ash gasped.  
" I didn't follow you all this time just cause of some dumb bike. It's cause I love you." Misty turned away. "   
" Misty." Ash murmured.   
" I love you. I understand if you--"  
Ash placed his lips on hers. Misty gasped and was shocked by his reaction at first. But she gave in and responded soon. Finally Ash broke it softly, looking at her. She opened her eyes and Ash looked down.  
" I'm sorry about earlier." he murmured. " Friends?"  
Misty smirked. " How about MORE than friends?"  
He grinned. " Deal."  
To close the 'deal', they met into another kiss. Which was longer than the first one. Gary got mad as he and Brock watched.  
" Why does Ash get the girl?!" he snarled, clenching his fists.  
Brock shrugged and sneered.   
" He doesn't get everything."   
" What are you talking about?" Gary snapped.  
" He doesn't get Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy!" Brock smirked.  
" So? They're ugly as hell!" Gary sneered.  
Brock growled.   
" Brock, what's wrong? Why's your face twisted and you look ugly?" Gary demanded.  
Brock pounced on him, bashing him endlessly.   
" AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gary screeched.  
NARRATOR: Ahh, this looks like a peaceful scene. Gary and his smart mouth, and FINALLY Ash and Misty confess! I wonder what adventure or ROMANCE is bound for our heroes next time. Till then, see ya!  
a/n: Oh why should anything so easy be so hard to do? Sorry, I'm listening to Misty's Song, which I got off Napster!! If ya wanna get it, you have to have Napster. In the search, type in the 'Title' blank, misty song. So, did you like the end? Sorry for the Gary thing there! ^ _ ~ actually, i LUV gary. he's so kawaii, ne?!   



End file.
